villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yondu Udonta (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Yondu Udonta is the anti-hero of the 2014 movie, Guardians of the Galaxy. He was portrayed by Michael Rooker 'who also plays Merle Dixon on the TV series ''The Walking Dead. Role Earth Mission In 1988, Yondu went to Earth on a delivery mission to take Peter Quill to his father, but instead of doing that, he kept the boy and trained him to be a Ravager. Over the next 26 years Yondu developed a close fondness of Quill, despite never showing any of his affection. Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu discovered that a mysterious item called the Orb was located on Morag; he was offered a great fee if he retrieved the item for Broker. However when Yondu arrived onMorag, he discovered Peter Quill had taken the Orb for himself. Yondu was furious and phoned Quill who did not deny he had taken the Orb but refused to give his location before hanging up the call. Yondu issued a bounty for Quill's capture; when Yondu said he wanted Quill alive, this lead to an argument with one of his men and Yondu assured his men that once he had Quill, he would kill him himself. Yondu and Kraglin Obfonteri traveled to Xandar to meet Broker. Yondu admired some of the strange artifacts that Broker had for sale. However, he made his true intentions known quickly when he drew his arrow and aimed it at Broker's head while mocking him. While Broker was scared for his life, Yondu forced him to reveal that the Collector was the person to whom he planned to sell the Orb. Yondu and the Ravagers traveled to Knowhere and quickly found Quill, who was also being attacked by Ronan's Sakaaran soldiers. Quill was able to briefly get away from Yondu by piloting a mining ship. When Quill gave his location away to save Gamora, Yondu quickly abducted the two on his ship. Yondu initially planned to kill Quill because of his many betrayals. He aimed his arrow at Quill's throat and prepare to execute him, but when Quill convinced him that it was possible to steal from Ronan with the insider knowledge provided by Gamora, they decided to work together to get the Orb from Ronan the Accuser, on the condition that Yondu would get the Orb once they had succeeded. Battle on Xandar During the Battle of Xandar, Yondu commanded his Ravagers to attack Ronan's Sakaarans; he and Peter Quill planned to enter the Dark Aster together but Yondu's M-ship was quickly shot down. He survived the crash and got out of his wreaked ship, only to discover several Sakaarans telling him to order his men to attack the Nova Corps ships. Instead on obeying, Yondu whistled and used his arrow to single-handed to kill every Sakaaran in front of him. He made it back to the city and later witnessed Ronan's death. Yondu convinced Quill to hand over the Orb as agreed; Quill agreed but managed to switch the Orb for a fake without Yondu noticing. As he left Xandar with Kraglin, they discussed how they did not deliver Quill to his father like they were hired to do, Yondu noted that he thought Quill's father was a jackass. As the Ravagers drank and celebrated the victory over Ronan, Yondu decided to open the fake Orb given to him by Quill. He was amused to discover that Quill had replaced theInfinity Stone with a Troll doll. Abilites * '''Arrow Mastery: Yondu is able to control an arrow made of Yaka with a series of whistles. Depending on the tone and intensity of the whistle, the speed, strength and direction can be controlled. With his skill, Yondu is capable of either threatening an individual, or killing an entire squad of Sakaarans before they could have time to react. * Master Pilot: Yondu is a highly skilled pilot, he was selected to join Peter Quill in the assault inside the Dark Aster. He was able to shoot down many enemy ships before his M-ship was damaged and he was forced to make a crash landing. * Master Thief: Yondu is so skilled in the art of thievery and guile that he remains leader of the Ravagers. Yondu has the ability to see potential profit in any situation, choosing to keep Quill for himself instead of giving him to his father. Equipment * Yaka Arrow: Yondu uses this whistle-controlled arrow made out of Yaka to attack his enemies. * M-ship: Yondu has a personal M-ship, which he used on the Battle of Xandar. Relationships Allies * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri - Associate ** Horuz † - Associate * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord - Former Protégé ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot * Peter Quill's Father - Former Employer * Broker - Associate Enemies * Ronan the Accuser † * Sakaaran Natives Trivia *In the comics, Yondu was a member of the 1980's Guardians of the Galaxy. *Yondu's character is changed drastically from his comic counterpart. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Mercenaries Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Successful Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains